Pecados Capitais II: A última das tentações
by Luthien Elessar
Summary: Continuação de Pecados Capitais.Apareceu de repente,mudou todos os planos, revirou a mente...o inesperado reage com o inesquecível,uma mistura infalível e imprevisível.Tudo parece ser mais claro, ter mais sentido,palavras inundam pensamentos e ouvidos.


Disclaimer: se eu tivesse criado o Harry Potter eu teria tanto dinheiro que não saberia o que fazer com ele(ta, eu saberia, mas bem, n vou ficar falando aqui,né?).

N/A: Bem, a continuação de Pecados Capitais. Fiquei em dúvida se eu levava em conta os acontecimentos finais do 6º livro ou não, o que seria meio complicado, visto que alguns de vocês podem não ter lido ainda, e bom, quem leu entenderia meu dilema, a história perderia um pouco do sentido, certo? Decidi escrever a fic como se o 6º livro não tivesse saído (que foi o que eu fiz em PC, mas bem, quando eu escrevi não tinha realmente). Fiquem então com a minha nova fic:

_**Pecados Capitais II: a última das tentações**_

_Você apareceu de repente,_

_Mudou todos os meus planos, revirou minha mente. _

_Seus olhos me levaram para um outro mundo,_

_me mostraram o belo e apagaram o obscuro. _

_O inesperado reage com o inesquecível,_

_uma mistura infalível e imprevisível. _

_Tudo parece ser mais claro, ter mais sentido,_

_suas palavras inundam meus pensamentos e meus ouvidos . _

**

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Oh, mas que bela surpresa.**

Virginia abriu os olhos. Era hoje, hoje começava seu último ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, a última dos Weasley a freqüentar a escola. O ano anterior havia sido um tanto quanto turbulento: estudos, quadribol, um romance com Draco Malfoy – "se és que eu posso chamar aquilo de romance" – e um até então namoro com Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu. Virginia era feliz, Harry a amava muito e ela gostava dele, gostava... desde que começaram a namorar a ruiva sentia um vazio em seu coração, um vazio que antes era preenchido por um certo loiro sonserino – "onde será que ele está agora? Aliás, por que eu me importo? Ele deve ter virado um comensal mesmo" – o pensamento arrepiou Gina, como ela poderia amar um Comensal da Morte? Ela já havia superado o fato do infeliz ser um Malfoy, agora o que atormentava sua mente era o fato de ele ser ou não um comensal, e também o fato de ele não ter dado notícias durante as férias, não que ela esperasse, afinal deixara bem claro que não queria nada com ele – embora quisesse – e que agora ela era do Harry – mesmo não sendo, pois ela nunca conseguiu se entregar a algum tipo de sentimento pelo menino dos olhos verdes – mas ela também pensava... "nunca mais o verei".

Ok. Pelo menos as férias não foram de um todo tão ruim assim, puderam ficar na Toca, mesmo com a ameaça à segurança da comunidade bruxa só aumentando. Harry também ficou na Toca, assim como Hermione, então era de se imaginar que suas férias iriam ser boas. Mas no meio das férias, ela não mantinha mais esse pensamento tão "positivo". Hermione começou seus estudos para se tornar uma medi-bruxa, Harry e Rony começaram seu treinamento para se tornarem aurores, logo, Gina não se sentia mais tão otimista, apesar de ter outros irmãos, cada um tinha sua vida e trabalho, então o que restava a Gina era ficar em casa sem fazer nada, ler algum livro ou passear por aí, pelas belas paisagens que circundavam sua casa. Por vezes saía para voar, nada era tão bom quanto isso, voar, se sentir livre como um pássaro, como se nada de mal pudesse acontecer, mas bem, voar também cansava, ainda mais quando você não pode nem jogar quadribol por não ter outra pessoa para isso. Não que a ruiva fosse sozinha e não tivesse amigas para ir à sua casa, pelo contrário, tinha quatro grandes amigas, que só realmente conheceu quando estava em seu 4º ano e ainda se arrependia por isso, perdeu três anos na sombra do Trio, quando podia estar se divertindo com as meninas de seu ano. Seus nomes eram Emily, Megan, Chloe e Sophie.

Emily Downing, cabelos lisos e negros quase na cintura e olhos de um azul profundo, não acinzentados e frios como os de Draco Malfoy, mas determinados. Tinha um belo corpo, curvas bem delineadas em seus 1.77m de altura.Ela e Virginia, que tinha 1.76 eram as mais altas entre suas amigas, e estavam entre as mais altas da escola. Sua personalidade era forte, determinada até o último fio de cabelo, e difícil de lidar, mas diante das amigas podia ser a mais doce das pessoas. Todo aquele ar de durona era apenas uma forma de se proteger do resto do mundo.

Megan Blackmore era o mistério em forma de gente, ninguém conseguia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça da bela menina de cabelos castanhos, tampouco seus olhos verdes passavam alguma coisa, apenas pareciam sempre divertidos. Muitos a achavam meio excêntrica, mas ninguém conseguia realmente ter uma opinião formada sobre ela, menos suas amigas, que conheciam a pessoa inteligente e divertida que Megan era.

Chloe Sampson era linda, definitivamente uma das mais disputadas da escola, mas em contraste à sua beleza estonteante, você encontrava uma menina muito doce, que tentava ser o mais simpática possível para dispensar os garotos. Eram loiros seus cabelos, num corte chanel, que emolduravam um rosto angelical, com lindos olhos azuis e um corpo praticamente perfeito. Ficava bem com tudo, e comia muito, sem engordar um quilo sequer.

Sophie Hill era a mais baixa e "cheinha", mas seu peso era bem distribuído, e ela era o que os garotos chamavam de "gostosa". Cabelos loiros no ombro, com as pontas meio cacheadas e olhos castanhos profundos, que pareciam dizer tudo mesmo ela estando em silêncio. Apesar disso a garota era extrovertida, e ria por todos os cantos do castelo.

Gina se comunicara com suas amigas durante as férias, mas as quatro estavam viajando com suas famílias, então tudo que restava era mandar e receber corujas, falando sobre as maravilhas dos países que elas visitavam, e a ruiva se perguntava se um dia isso poderia acontecer com ela. Gina já estivera no Egito, mas só agora as coisas estavam melhorando, afinal, Fred e Jorge não moravam mais na Toca e ajudavam seus pais, pois sua loja estava fazendo muito sucesso. Mas, como nem tudo funciona facilmente, ainda tinha Voldemort, ela ainda não entendia como os pais de suas amigas não se preocupavam com isso, talvez sua família que se preocupava demais, o que é uma meia verdade, visto que Voldemort adoraria acabar com os Weasley "adoradores-de-trouxas".

Resolveu descer para tomar café-da-manhã, e alegrou-se ao constatar que toda sua família – incluindo Harry e Hermione, que para ela eram praticamente da família também – estava lá, aparentemente para se despedir da caçula.

* * *

Gina estava no trem, para sua surpresa fora nomeada monitora-chefe, então iria procurar a cabine de suas amigas e depois ir para a dos monitores dar as instruções aos outros monitores. Estava feliz, pois toda a sua família a acompanhou à estação, embora se sentisse meio envergonhada com todas aquelas pessoas de cabelo vermelho lhe dando tchau. Achou a cabine de suas amigas, que já estavam todas lá, e ao verem a ruiva sorridente, pularam falando ao mesmo tempo e abraçando Gina até ela ficar sem ar.

-Meninas, eu também senti falta de vocês, mas será que dá... para... deixar... eu...respirar?

-Desculpe-me grande monitora-chefe Weasley, mas acontece que nós sentimos sua falta e não, não podemos deixar você respirar – Emily se adiantou e voltou a abraçar Gina.

-Engraçada você Emy – disse a ruiva lançando um olhar cheio de sarcasmo, mas logo começando a rir.

As meninas se acomodaram e começaram a conversar, contando sobre suas férias ou simplesmente falando besteiras. Mas logo Gina teve que se ausentar, "deveres de monitoria, né?". Estava indo para a cabine dos monitores quando se deparou com alguém que certamente NÃO deveria estar ali. Esse alguém era alto, de porte atlético, com cabelos loiros caindo aos olhos, encantadoramente e perigosamente cinza-azulados.

-Ora, Virginia, mas que prazer em vê-la novamente.

Gina gelou, "como eu tenho sorte".

-Malfoy.

-Malfoy? Não vai dizer nem um "Draco, como eu senti saudades" ? Eu com certeza senti. – o loiro se aproximou.

-Sim, Malfoy apenas, e na verdade o que eu vou perguntar é, o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? Foi terrivelmente mal nos NIEM's e vai ter que repetir o 7º ano? – sorriu.

-Não minha doce Virginia, mas creio que amanhã mesmo você descobrirá o que eu estou fazendo aqui – e se retirou, deixando uma Virginia completamente confusa.

* * *

Virginia e suas amigas estavam subindo para seu dormitório (que as meninas insistiram em conhecer) após o banquete de início de ano, que fora maravilhoso como todas as outras vezes, e com mais uma canção que servia como um aviso por parte do chapéu-seletor. Ela estava encucada, não vira Malfoy no banquete ou em lugar algum do castelo, e estava começando a imaginar que ele estava simplesmente indo para Hogsmeade, mas pensou, "se fosse isso ele poderia simplesmente aparatar lá".

-Coração de Dragão – e o quadro se abriu, mostrando uma sala ligeiramente menor que o salão comunal da Grifinória, mas decorado com as mesmas cores, afinal, o monitor-chefe era Colin Creevey, outro Grifinório e grande amigo de Gina. As garotas ficaram maravilhadas,

-GINA – exclamou Sophie – você percebe que você pode trazer qualquer um aqui? – seus olhos brilharam.

-Por Merlin Soph, será que você só pensa em homem? – Chloe se pronunciou – Se bem que não seria nada mal dividir uma sala com o Colin, sozinha. – um sorriso malicioso brincou em seus lábios cor de cereja.

-Chloe, você está afim do garoto-kodak é? – Megan riu.

-O que é isso? – Emily perguntou intrigada. – Kodak?

-Ah, esqueçam. – A mãe de Megan vinha de uma família trouxa, logo, ela era familiarizada com as coisas desse outro mundo.

-Que seja, mas eu não estou afim dele Meg, eu apenas o acho um cara decente, não, a melhor palavra seria lindo, gostoso, hum, atraente.

-É anjinha, de anjinha você não tem nada. – Emily riu.

-Não me chame assim!

-Por que não? Todos os garotos da escola chamam! – todas riram, é verdade, os garotos da escola a chamavam assim, sem que ela soubesse, claro.

-Que seja, mas eu não gosto. Gin, você está tão quieta, na verdade você está assim desde que voltou à nossa cabine lá no expresso, aconteceu alguma coisa na reunião? – Sophie já estava acomodada em um grande sofá, ou melhor, esparramada, enquanto as outras se localizavam em diversos poofs pela sala.

-Ahn? Que? Não, não aconteceu nada...nada.

-Fala sério Gin, como se nós fossemos acreditar – zombou Megan.

-É que, vocês não vão acreditar em quem eu esbarrei quando estava indo para a cabine dos monitores. – ao ver os olhares curiosos, antecipou – Malfoy.

-Oh – todas exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas, ele disse alguma coisa? – preocupou-se Emily.

-Não, nada de importante, eu só não entendi o que ELE estava fazendo no expresso, ele se formou ano passado! E ele também não se incomodou em me dizer, disse que eu descobriria amanhã ou algo do tipo.

-Bem, será que ele é nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – Sophie disse e logo começou a rir com a idéia, assim como as outras.

-É, seria uma piada interessante. – comentou Megan. - De qualquer forma, amanhã descobriremos então.

E depois disso as meninas começaram a conversar sobre o que esperavam para esse ano, e sobre garotos,claro. Até que Colin apareceu e elas resolveram ir para seu próprio dormitório, desejando a Gina boa noite e dizendo que iria abusar dos aposentos dela com toda a certeza.

* * *

Gina teve um sono sem sonhos, "melhor assim", estava cansada de sonhar repetidas vezes com os acontecimentos na Câmara Secreta, que apesar de terem sido há muito tempo, continuavam a assombrá-la, mas não tanto quanto antes, o que ela agradecia intimamente.

O primeiro dia de aula chegou, e logo no café-da-manhã as quatro Grifinórias, que tiveram NOM's suficientes para continuar a cursar poções e infelizmente ainda precisavam da matéria, descobriram que logo a primeira aula do dia era com Snape, e dupla.

-Nossa, que ÓTIMO! – ironizou Emily – A última coisa que precisamos, ver o Snape durante quase duas horas, logo na primeira aula do primeiro dia do nosso último ano. Isso sim vai animar meu dia.

-Ah, vamos logo gente, pior que isso é chegar atrasada naquela sala nojenta e ainda perder pontos daquele urubu velho. – e com a sugestão de Chloe elas foram para as masmorras, deparando-se com uma classe cheia, o que não era grande coisa, já que além delas só quem estava na classe eram três corvinais, dois lufa-lufas e cinco sonserinos.

Todos já estavam lá, apenas aguardando o professor. Gina e suas amigas se sentaram no fundo, sendo que Gina ficou com Emily e Megan em uma bancada, e Chloe e Sophie ficaram em outra logo atrás delas.

-Será que por algum milagre ele adoeceu? – disse Sophie esperançosa.

-Ou melhor, morreu. – completou Gina.

-Não, ele não adoeceu ou morreu, mas se aposentou. – uma voz fria e arrastada disse enquanto entrava na sala em meio à surpresa de todos – Como tenho certeza que vocês sabem, - ele já se encontrava em sua mesa – eu sou Draco Malfoy, e serei seu professor de poções durante este ano letivo. Não esperem que o nível de dificuldade seja diferente do de Snape, inclusive, vocês vão fazer uma poção, que eu espero que esteja completa e em minha mesa até o final da aula. – e com um aceno de sua varinha, as instruções se encontravam no quadro-negro. – Podem começar.

E no fundo da sala uma ruiva pensava consigo mesma sob os olhares temerosos de suas amigas, "já vi que esse ano vai ser MARAVILHOSO".

* * *

n/a: e aí? O que acharam? Espero reviews! Ah, eu mudei os nomes das amigas (procurei uma coisa mais britânica hoho), mas mudei na PC também, claro. E eu já escrevi o último capítulo, mesmo não tendo escrito o segundo ainda ahiuahuiahauihauiah mas eu gostei muito dele, e eu posso decidir continuar de onde eu deixei ou não. Bem, não vou ficar contando do último cap, melhor deixar vcs lerem o resto da fic antes.

Outra coisinha...vou tentar postar o próximo cap logo, no mais tardar no fim da semana que vem.

Ahh sim, as capas estão prontas e eu vou hospedá-las em algum site, ok? (: Agora sim eu terminei!


End file.
